


Legacies of the Chosen One

by zoryany



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (and they both get one!), Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Bittersweet, Bonding, Conversations, Coruscant (Star Wars), Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy May the Fourth, Hugs, I'm sad after the clone wars finale, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke meets Ahsoka, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rebuilding, Road Trips, Rooftop Conversations, Sad and Happy, Travel, and I wanted some fluff, and me crying while writing this, but it ended up WAY sadder than I intended, just luke meeting his badass space auntie, no spoilers in this though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany
Summary: While the Alliance works to rebuild the Republic, Luke is stuck on medical leave before he can do his part to repair the galaxy and restore the Jedi. Restless and wondering where to begin, he contemplates the future on a Coruscant rooftop, where he meets someone who can provide some of the answers he needs.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 43
Kudos: 168





	1. Meeting on Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> So this is largely unedited, I just wanted to get it posted, but there's not enough Luke and Ahsoka interaction in my opinion, so after Dave Filoni tore my heart out with the clone wars finale, I decided to give her some quality time with the sunshine boy. I most definitely didn't intend for it to be as sad as it turned out, but I am pretty happy about it. 
> 
> May the Fourth be with you, and enjoy !!

Gazing out at the glittering lights of Coruscant below him, Luke sipped at his hot chocolate and considered the city-planet below. It felt like mere hours since the Battle of Endor – since he’d faced the Emperor, saved and been saved by his father, dragged him planetside and saw his soul into the Force – when it had, in fact, been _weeks._ The Alliance had been working tirelessly to dismantle the remnants of the Empire so they could rebuild the galaxy anew, and the galaxy had been working steadily to heal. Leia was busy as ever, easily sliding into the familiar role of diplomat and politician. Han and Chewie were also kept occupied with supply runs and relief efforts, while Lando helped handle the administrative side of things. And Luke…

Luke was left feeling a little bit lost.

 _Technically_ he was on medical leave. The Emperor’s attack had left him with lingering damage, even after his bacta soak, and he still got the occasional spasm or tremor. He would recover, the medics had been clear about that, but he needed time to rest and to heal. So far, the process had been… long. Or at least, it felt long, and it was certainly lonely. He’d scarcely seen Leia since they’d taken up residence on Coruscant. There was a lot for them to talk through, still, but mostly, he just wanted _his sister._ He hadn’t seen Han and Chewie much more than he’d seen Leia, their duties taking them all across the galaxy with very little time to catch their breaths. Lando was around a little more – he was the one who’d introduced Luke to hot chocolate, after all – but he was still busy enough to leave Luke feeling a little bit abandoned. He still had the droids for company. They were not, strictly speaking, the best conversation, but at least he wasn’t alone in his apartment all the time.

The worst thing, though, was just how _restless_ he was feeling. He wasn’t on house arrest or anything, he was free to leave his apartment and explore the Capital, but the Powers That Be had insisted he take a break from anything Alliance-related until he was fully recovered. Luke knew what his role was going to be, eventually, but for now, he couldn’t help but feel a bit, well… _useless._

And then there was the question of _how_ he was going to go about doing _what came next._ With the rest of the Jedi having passed on to the Force, Luke was the only one left to carry on their legacy. It would fall upon him to rebuild the Jedi and work to restore the people’s faith in them, but twenty-three years of paranoia and propaganda would not just be undone overnight. Not to mention the fact that he still had a long way to go, regarding the Force. Luke had learned so much and come so far with his training, but confronting the Emperor at the Second Death Star had made it clear that there was so much more to the Force than he knew. There were ancient teachings to uncover and insight to be found, he just didn’t know _where_ he was supposed to find them.

There were rumours, of course, regarding Jedi temples around the galaxy that might have been left intact or hidden from the Empire, and it was entirely possible that he could make some discoveries there. He could very well be spending his time doing some research on the HoloNet about these places while on leave, but information about the Jedi was… unreliable at best and counterproductive at worst. No, the only way to get accurate information would be to go there himself, which he was _not_ permitted to do.

What he needed was some guidance on where to begin.

It wasn’t as though Luke had been neglecting his studies, though. He _had_ been practicing his saber technique, and he meditated every night. The meditations kept him grounded enough not to lose his mind while he was grounded, but they also brought with them a repeated degree of disappointment. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, readily, each night he hoped that by reaching into the Force, he might be able to contact his father, or Ben, or even Master Yoda, just to be given a hint, a clue, or just some _reassurance._

None of them had appeared to him since Endor. Luke didn’t claim to understand how they could manifest through the Force after death, but Ben had made it sound as though it took great effort, so he understood that they couldn’t talk to him constantly. Still, the lack of contact only served to compound his loneliness.

With a sigh, Luke flicked his eyes from the bustle below him to the sun sinking into the skyline. He should head back to his apartment soon. Threepio would probably work himself into a panic if he didn’t. For now, though, he just wanted to enjoy the relative peace he could only seem to find on this rooftop.

“I was told I might be able to find you here.” The gentle, female voice that spoke behind him caused Luke to jump; he hadn’t sensed her coming. “Do you have a moment to talk?”

Sensing no ill will from the stranger, he twisted around to find a togruta woman, about fifteen to twenty years older than him, wearing a long, white cloak and looking at him with an ancient, melancholy gleam in her eyes.

“I… Yeah, sure.” Something about her felt familiar, somehow, though he couldn’t quite place it. “Do I know you?”

The woman smiled, bright blue eyes glittering with a flood of emotion, and she took a seat next to Luke at the edge of the rooftop. “No, not directly – we haven’t met.” She paused a minute, smile fading and gaze drifting to the horizon where Luke’s had been just moments before. “My name is Ahsoka Tano. And… I knew your father.”

Breath hitching in his throat, Luke felt the air around him still. Over his time with the Alliance, a number of older Rebels had spoken of meeting his father, of seeing him in action, even of being acquainted with him, but something about this woman – _Ahsoka_ – felt… different. There was a significance to her words that hadn’t rung through with anyone else.

“My – my father?”

Her smile returned, wistful, but with a spark of fondness. “Anakin was my Master… my _teacher,_ when I was in the Jedi Order.”

Luke’s eyes blew wide. “You’re a Jedi?”

“No… Not anymore.” She sighed heavily. “I left the Order before the end of the Clone Wars. But Anakin trained me as a Padawan, and I fought alongside him and Obi-Wan during the war. He was… like a brother to me.”

“Padawan?”

Ahsoka chuckled. “Jedi Apprentice. We would train and travel with our Masters until we earned the rank of Knight. I… never made it that far.”

Something _ached_ within Luke, a deep emotional longing that had plagued him his whole life. He’d always longed to know his father the way Ahsoka had, but the pang of jealousy ringing through him was overshadowed by the compassion he felt for her. There was an ache within her too, and they were perhaps the last two people left alive who could understand it.

“I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time, Luke,” she continued quietly. “When I’d heard the name _Skywalker_ again…” Another chuckle rang in her throat and she turned to him with a wry smile. “Anakin thought he was so subtle when it came to Padmé, but I could tell. And she was pregnant when she died, so I never expected… You look a lot like them, you know. Both of them.”

The ache in his chest only grew, though it shifted into something more hopeful. “You knew my mother, too?” Nobody had been able to tell him about his mother, not even her name, and now he had one.

_Padmé…_

Though her melancholy wistfulness hadn’t dissipated, it shifted at Luke’s eagerness. “Not as well as I knew your father, but yes. Padmé Naberrie, Senator of Naboo, formerly Queen Amidala.” A queen _and_ a senator... Luke didn’t know much about Naboo, but Leia had spoken about their elected monarchy before. “She was passionate and cared greatly for her people, who loved her deeply in return. She was one of the kindest people I knew, and one of the bravest. As a defender of democracy, she stood by the Republic until the end. And Anakin… was completely smitten by her.”

Five years ago, when he was still a nobody on a Tatooine moisture farm, he never would have guessed that _these_ were his parents: a Jedi Knight and a Queen turned Senator. He’d been happy to know his father had gotten out of slavery and off the planet, let alone as a defender of the Republic. And his mother had been _royalty._ Elected royalty, true, but the people she presided over trusted her enough to vouch for their interests on the galactic scale.

Luke’s head was spinning.

“They… loved each other?” Ahsoka nodded. “But then how come nobody could tell me who she was?”

Her expression grew sombre and she shook her head. “They loved each other in secret. The Jedi Council forbade attachments. But not even the Jedi Code could keep them apart. I can’t tell you exactly how long they were together – or very many details about their relationship at all, actually – but I can tell you that – that I’m sure they would both be _proud of_ you.”

Luke swelled, at that, growing choked up at the emotions coursing through him. Resurgent grief coupled itself with a joy he’d long been starved of. It was all he’d ever wanted.

Ahsoka’s eyes were welling with tears now, their blue shining even brighter in the lights as they did. “I’m proud of you, too. We don’t even know each other, Little Skyguy, but I can’t tell you how proud I am. You did something I couldn’t do – something I _tried_ to do, something I _wanted_ to do, but just couldn’t. You reached Anakin. Somehow, you managed to find some tiny piece of the good, kind man Anakin used to be and refuse to give up until you dragged it to the surface, even when so many of us were ready to give up on it – had _already_ given up on it. So… I’m proud of you. And they would be too.”

Though her voice did not waver and the tears in her eyes did not spill forth, her words carried weight and emotion that felt physical in the air. It was clear that Ahsoka had been carrying pain, all these years, one that she had endured with an immense strength even while it weighed heavy on her. Sitting here, shoulders steady but breath shaky, gazing out towards a skyline she’d once known intimately but had changed so much over the years, Ahsoka seemed to be finally removing her burdens and laying them down at the galaxy’s feet.

Without thinking, Luke threw his arms around her.

She stiffened in his embrace, at first, and he was nearly ready to pull away when she relaxed into his grip and wrapped her arms around him as well. They stayed like that for several minutes, as though making up for all that they’d missed out on, all that they’d lost, all that had been taken from them, and when they finally pulled away, it still did not feel long enough.

Ahsoka rested a hand delicately on Luke’s cheek and stared at him, examining his features more closely. “I’m not a Jedi anymore, Luke. I never will be again. But, in honour of those who came before, in honour of the man who shaped us both, and in honour of the future your mother wanted… I will help you rebuild.”

They exchanged smiles that carried their own sort of weight, and Luke thanked her softly.

In response, Ahsoka’s smile lightened. “If you want, I can take you to see your mother. We can visit her grave on Naboo.”

Luke’s heart skipped a beat before he deflated again. “I’d love to, but I’m not sure if High Command would allow it. I’m on medical leave.”

“That just means you’re not supposed to be _working,_ ” Ahsoka argued. “I’m sure they could be persuaded to let you go if we call it a _vacation._ ”

“You… might be on to something, there,” he said, grin widening as his mood lifted considerably.

Ahsoka winked at him. “Trust me, I’ve picked up a thing or two over the years. We can go ask them to give you extended leave in the morning – I’ve got a few tricks to persuade them into saying yes – and then we can head out whenever you’re ready. While we travel, we can exchange stories. I’ll tell you about the time Anakin was tricked into buying an entire herd of bantha and we had to spend the next three days trying to get rid of them before Obi-Wan found out.”

As the two of them made their way down from the roof, Luke smiled to himself with a newfound sense of anticipation for the future. Though he had shared the galaxy’s collective hope after Endor, couldn’t deny his own anxiety over _what comes next_ and his role in it all. With Ahsoka, though, he felt just a little bit more confident.


	2. Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ahsoka make their journey to Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh yeah, I'm continuing this. admittedly not much happens here but there's some Soft Moments. I could have made it a giant chapter including them landing on Naboo but nah. so have this, instead!

“…needless to say, Obi-Wan figured us out pretty quickly,” Ahsoka laughed. The sound was one that Luke, admittedly, found himself melting at. It seemed so natural to hear Ahsoka laugh, for the two of them to share their mirth in such an intimate manner, and the warmth that spread through him was palpable. “He gave us a pretty lengthy lecture, but he didn’t report the mix-up to the Council, so we considered that a win.”

Even in experiencing those final few moments with his father, Luke could not claim to have known him well – or even at all. But Ahsoka had, in a familial sense of her own, and he found himself so instantly drawn to her. This woman had lived throughout the most significant moments in recent history and come out in a state that wasn’t quite _unscathed_ but still _functional…_ She was impressive to an extent that he could not quite express. Ahsoka seemed to retain some youthful quality that endeared her to Luke without question, but the vague hints of experience and maturity allowed him to heed her advice at any point.

The grin on his face did not fade, he was certain, but he could feel the beginnings of heartbreak swelling in his chest. “So… you trained with my father _and_ Ben?”

Ahsoka’s smile also did not fade, but a heartbreak of her own was far more evident than Luke’s, and he could sense the inklings of pain that radiated off of her. “Yes. They _trained_ me, both of them, though Obi-Wan less directly than Anakin.” Words failed her, for a moment, and she seemed to be searching for a particular way to phrase her thoughts; when she found it, a flame burned behind her bright blue eyes. “They were the best of the Order. Not just because of their strength, but because of the way they were just so uniquely… _Skywalker and Kenobi._ Seeing them in action was awe-inspiring – the way they always seemed to instinctively read the other’s actions, could co-ordinate strategy unlike anyone else… I learned as much fighting alongside them in the field as I did in my formal training.”

Luke had to bite his tongue to keep from bombarding Ahsoka with questions. He wanted to know _everything_ – about his father, about Ben, about Ahsoka, about the Order – but he thought it best to spread it out and focus on one thing at a time. In this case? His _mother._

“So then… Mother must have known Ben, too…” Ahsoka nodded and Luke frowned. “He never told me about her. I didn’t think to ask, but… I wish I had. I wish I’d known.”

Ahsoka’s brow creased a touch in thought. “I can’t say for certain if Obi-Wan actually… _knew_ the extent of Anakin and Padmé’s relationship. I’m sure he suspected. Maybe he _did_ know, I’m not sure, but… Whatever the case. Whatever his motivation. I’m sure he cared for you and wanted what was best.” She gave him a small, sad smile. “He didn’t say it, but Obi-Wan loved Anakin like a brother, and would have treated your family as his own, if circumstances had been… different.”

It had been years, now, since Ben’s death. Luke was learning more and more about his first mentor as time passed, and he kept discovering more and more reasons to resent him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be particularly upset with him anymore. The war was a thing of complexity, its causes and motivations varying between factions and individuals, and Luke had learned to forgive those who had been driven to act on dire circumstances. He wasn’t particularly happy about the things that had been kept from him, but he did not have the heart to resent Ben any further.

“I suppose it’s better late than never,” Luke said. At least he would get to know who his mother was, and he would get to see her homeworld. Without Ahsoka, there was a very good chance he would have been forced to wait until _much_ later than now to learn of her, or perhaps may not have even discovered who she was at all. “Thank you. Thank you for this. For telling me about her and taking me to see her resting place.”

When he’d approached High Command to inquire about leave to Naboo with Ahsoka at his side, a funny expression had passed over Mon Mothma’s face. She exchanged a brief but significant look with Ahsoka, and a few moments of tense silence passed before she nodded curtly and granted Luke his leave almost immediately. None of the other members of Command were interested in arguing with her, nor did they seem to have any significant objections, so they’d departed that evening. Luke was glad it wasn’t something he had to fight for. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to explain the significance of Naboo to them just yet or reveal the identity of his mother to anyone else when he hadn’t even had the chance to tell Leia yet. Ahsoka had been prepared to argue in his favour without giving away anything he wasn’t ready to, but he was pleased that it hadn’t come down to that.

“I’m glad to do it, Little Skyguy,” she said, her own smile brimming with warmth and tenderness. “Better late than never to get to know you, too. I’ll confess I do wish we could have connected during the war, but there was a time when I was otherwise occupied, and when I’d learned your name it was too late to help you.” Something wistful and melancholy worked its way into her eyes as she gazed at him, and as they allowed that briefest of time pass, something stretched between the two of them. Luke could feel a true sort of connection beginning to form.

“Well,” he said, his words feeding into the bond, “I’m glad for the opportunity to know you _now_. And perhaps it’s for the best. Maybe even the will of the Force. As much as I could have used your help during the war, I need it now even more. And… it might have complicated things with Father, if you’d been around.” It had already been complicated enough with Ben and Yoda.

Growing suddenly very sombre, Ahsoka bit her lip and took a moment before responding. “Yeah…” She seemed to be wrestling with herself, trying to decide if it was worth it to say what was on her mind, or perhaps attempting to find the right words. Finally, she sighed, and the tension in her face slackened. “Luke… what you did for Anakin… I’m not sure even I considered it possible. Just know that… Padmé would have been proud of you. I’ve already said it, but it bears mentioning again. Your faith… Your conviction… Your strength… They all come from _her,_ you know. And if anyone else would have thought it possible to save your father, it would have been Padmé. There’s no question that you’re her son. And… I’m really glad that, in the end, it was _you_ who was next to Anakin as he passed on into the Force.”

He could feel the blush creeping across his cheeks, and he avoided her gaze. “Thank you. That means more than you could know.”

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, and they allowed a few more moments of silence to tick on before she perked up, a thought occurring to her. “I just remembered – Padmé has family still living on Naboo. Last I heard, the Naberries are still in Theed. Your grandparents, aunt, cousins… I’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

Instantly, Luke perked up, and a thrill fluttered in his chest at the thought of having more living family. “Mother had a sister?”

“Sola,” Ahsoka replied. “And her daughters – your cousins – Ryoo and Pooja. I think they’re just a few years older than you are.”

A faint memory tickled the back of his skull, and he dug in to try and work out just what was being sparked. Something about that sparked familiarity… “Pooja Naberrie,” he muttered, considering when his lips had formed the name before. He’d never met her, but he _did_ know her name. “She served as the Senator for Naboo, didn’t she?” Leia would talk about her time in the Senate, and though Luke could never keep track of the names of all the senators, he remembered this one. Naboo and Alderaan had been close, and Leia spoke of Pooja like an old friend.

“She did,” Ahsoka confirmed.

Luke laughed, shaking his head. “Leia’s not going to believe this.”

Knitting her brows together, Ahsoka took a moment to make the connection. “Leia? As in… Organa?” Luke nodded. “I suppose that makes sense, Padmé was always close with Bail. She’d probably have served with Pooja. I don’t know the Princess very well, but our paths did cross from time to time during the earlier days of the Rebellion, back when I was serving as a Fulcrum agent.”

“You’ve spoken to Leia before? Oh, she’s going to _really_ not believe this.” He was laughing even harder, now, which only served to heighten Ahsoka’s apparent confusion. “I’m going to have to comm her when we get to Naboo.”

“What do you mean?”

“When she finds out that not only did Father’s old apprentice take me to Naboo to meet our living relatives, but she _also_ served in the Alliance with said former apprentice _and_ in the Senate with one of our cousins, she’s going to have a fit. I _have to_ tell her as soon as I can. She’d never forgive me if I put it off.”

Ahsoka blinked at him a few times, her expression bewildered for a moment before the realization dawned on her and understanding wrote itself onto her features. “Twins… _of course_ Anakin had twins.” When she’d recovered, she gave him an odd look. “You didn’t grow up together, though.”

“No… I lived on Tatooine with my aunt and uncle.”

Her lips twisted wryly at that. “Obi-Wan knew what he was doing, I’ll give him that. Stashed you on the one planet Anakin would never think to return to. He never spoke about it much but… I know how much contempt he holds for that planet. It is unfortunate that you had to grow up apart from your twin, though.” She was solemn for a moment before a glimmer sparked in her eye. “Though, given who your parents were, that might have been for the best. Anyone having to raise _two_ of Anakin and Padmé’s children would really have their work cut out for them.”

“Considering my childhood and what Leia’s told me about hers,” Luke chuckled, “you’re probably right.”

They continued chatting lightly as their journey chugged along. Luke avoided asking too many questions too quickly, hoping that maybe he could get some information from his family, as well, but Ahsoka seemed happy to share stories from her time with the Jedi. She carefully avoided bringing up why she left – though she did talk a little bit about life after the Order – but she was clearly glad to have someone listen to her stories with such enthusiasm.

Luke shared a little bit more about his life, too, though his weren’t _nearly_ as fascinating as Ahsoka’s. Even so, she listened intently, prompted him to tell more, and asked questions from time to time. After feeling so distant from his friends for the last few weeks, he was overjoyed to have someone like Ahsoka at his side. She was bright and friendly and kind, and she was offering him companionship in a way that he sorely needed right now.

After several hours, their ship came out of hyperspace, and Luke felt his eyes blow wide at the sight that stretched out before them. He’d always known Naboo would be beautiful. He’d adjusted to seeing lush, green worlds since leaving Tatooine. He’d heard the stories about what a shining jewel of the galaxy this world really was. But he still let out an audible gasp at precisely _how_ beautiful it really was.

Crystalline blues and emerald greens were all he could see stretching over the world hanging betwixt the stars splayed out like a canvas before him. It seemed to almost glitter like one of those distant specks of light, enticing anyone who would lay their eyes on it. Lazy clouds swirled over the landscape, and if he looked closely, he could see a crisp white snow-topped mountain range snaking across the land. If this is what the world looked like from above, what beauty awaited him on the surface?

“Welcome to Naboo, Luke,” said Ahsoka as she draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. A significance and weight existed within those words that Luke could feel in the recycled air of their ship, and he was subconsciously returning and leaning into her touch.

Part of him had come from here. Part of him was _home_ here. Everything about this moment felt _correct,_ and he couldn’t help but send a nod of appreciation into the Force. It certainly worked in mysterious ways, and it was working in every one of those ways now.

He couldn’t wait to see what it would bring next.

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is known to frequent that particular rooftop, and it was probably Artoo who told Ahsoka where to find him.
> 
> I might continue this? I'd love to write these two more, but I have so many WIPs I would only do this if enough people wanted it, so if you do, please tell me in the comments. Otherwise, thank you for reading, and enjoy the good space children <3


End file.
